<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love It When You Talk That Nerdy Sh*t by yib0sgg (reketrebn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704966">I Love It When You Talk That Nerdy Sh*t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg'>yib0sgg (reketrebn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 终极笔记 | Ultimate Note (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Dorks, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Shunxi gay panics, shy Yuliang, sort of top!Shunxi, two bisasters, yuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Yuliang invite him to dinner? The first crazy thought coming to Shunxi’s mind is that the older boy is making moves on him but he dismisses it instantly. Just because they had fun and shot a few douyin videos, it doesn’t mean that Shunxi’s own messy thoughts are real. That Yuliang could possibly be interested in him beyond being just friends.</p><p>OR</p><p>Dorks in Love™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xiao Yuliang/Zeng Shunxi | Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love It When You Talk That Nerdy Sh*t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>taking one for the team, again. 😅<br/>the name of the fic taken from a song Let's Fall in Love for the Night by FINNEAS which I found literally in Shunxi's (gay) playlists on netease music... thanks for the inspirational songs, by the way...</p><p>HUGE thanks to Kay for crying with me over our boys and providing such valuable content ♥</p><p>anyway, enjoy! hopefully it's not too OOC but like... it's fiction, okay? haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, I don't remember us falling in love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I'm sure that it happened</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No, I don't remember us falling in love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This sort of thing is old-fashioned, I know this, I know</em>
</p><p>Gabriel Royal - Remember Us</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the message from Yuliang comes, Shunxi completely blanks for a second. He’s on set and his head is full of his script and little else.</p><p><em> Rainco: 😼 </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Rainco: dinner any of these days? </em></p><p>Why would Yuliang invite him to dinner? The first crazy thought coming to Shunxi’s mind is that the older boy is making moves on him but he dismisses it instantly. Just because they had fun and shot a few douyin videos, it doesn’t mean that Shunxi’s own messy thoughts are real. That Yuliang could possibly be interested in him beyond being just friends.</p><p><em> Joseph: haha. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Joseph: Yes. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Joseph: I guess. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Joseph: Why? </em></p><p>Alright, he might be panicking a bit. Or maybe a lot. But the point is that he’s not sure if he should agree to it or not, it was enough he had to call Fangxu to hang out with them for the stream. Otherwise, he’s not sure what would have happened. The thing is, Shunxi has a tiny itsy bitsy crush and doesn’t quite know how to handle it. He can’t help himself around Yuliang. It was all fun and games last year when they were shooting Ultimate Note but now it’s just plain ridiculous for him to be still so hung up on it. There are plenty of other attractive people around. Why does he keep falling into this hole? It must be the promotion for the show getting into his head. That’s probably it.</p><p>
  <em> Rainco: u said to buy u food </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rainco: cool! It’s a date then 😸 </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rainco: I’m free after tmr, it’s end of my filming~</em>
</p><p>Wait what?! Date? When did he agree to it? Oh, shoot! He <em> did </em> reply yes already without thinking! Shunxi slaps his forehead and squeezes his eyes, then he proceeds to hide his face and groans into the thick coat that’s keeping him warm on set. He’s on a break between takes but he can barely register what’s happening around him because the chat window on his phone completely took over his mind. Just now, Shunxi realizes that he also did say to Yuliang to treat him to food for having to carry the older boy on his back around so much. How can he forget such a slip of tongue? Sometimes his mouth is faster than his brain and he wishes the ground would just swallow him whole right now.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>A few days go by and they find an evening that works for both of them while they’re still in Hengdian. The more Shunxi thought about it during these past days, the more he started realizing it’s probably not going to be as easy and carefree evening as he tries to convince himself to be. The main problem being the fact that whenever he’s in Yuliang’s presence, all his self-control flies out of the window. Yuliang smiles that sweet smile of his, his eyes take on that sultry super sexy stare and Shunxi is just <em> gone </em>. He wanted to crawl out of his skin the whole time they were shooting those fanservice videos, because the only thing he could think about was kissing the daylights out of Yuliang in a suit. And damn, did the tie-pulling do it for him.</p><p>Shunxi loses himself in these thoughts a few times during the days before they’re supposed to meet and always regrets it. He has to consciously ban himself from thinking about anything Yuliang-related and try to keep calm.</p><p>Unfortunately, the evening of their dinner comes way too soon and Shunxi doesn’t feel ready to face the music at all. It’s nothing fancy, just a tiny noodle place from what he searched on the web. He’s a bit worried of them meeting sort of in public, but hopefully it will go without any incidents. Not that he’s checking their supertopic too much, but so far it seems fans just like to speculate around their fanservice and nothing else too wild. </p><p>The restaurant is fortunately only a few blocks down the street from the hotel, so Shunxi is grateful for the short walk and being able to clear his head a bit in the cold evening air. He’s bundled up in his coat and hat, mask firmly on his face as well as his glasses. When choosing his outfit, he definitely aimed to look as if he wasn’t trying too hard with his appearance. </p><p>Shunxi’s heart speeds up a bit when he enters the place only for it to be stopped completely the moment he sees Yuliang waiting for him inside. The restaurant is really small, just a few tables and all of them empty except the one where the older boy stands up to greet him with a bright smile. The moment Shunxi sees him he knows this was a mistake, there is no way in hell he can act casual while in one room with this boy. He’s too pretty, too dorky, too weird, and too lovely to handle. Shunxi’s heart is in a turmoil but he plows through it and walks further inside. </p><p>“Hey, you made it!” Yuliang steps closer but they don’t hug or anything. It’s indeed a bit awkward but Yuliang ushers him to sit down and helps to take off his coat. Shunxi is still a bit stunned and it takes him a moment to realize the staff greet them and then proceed to lock the front door and pull down the blinds as if they’re closed.</p><p>“Wha-? Did we come too late?” Shunxi asks and feels a bit confused.</p><p>“No, haha, I booked the place for us,” Yuliang explains sheepishly. “The owner is my friend, I kept coming for their noodles while shooting and asked them for a favor now. It’s the end of my filming and I’m also treating you to dinner so...” Yuliang trails off, shrugs and instead pours them both some beer. There are some more drinks and snacks that are already served on the table. Shunxi is still quite unable to get out of his shocked state and just accepts the drink and quickly gulps the whole thing almost in one go. </p><p>It takes a while for everything to sink in but once it does, Shunxi realizes this seems like Yuliang has put some effort into it. There are snacks and dishes Shunxi has mentioned liking in the past, nice music is playing in the background and there is also a small tealight flickering in the middle of the table. <em> Is this… perhaps… really a date?! </em>The older boy has even dressed in a nice sweater and jeans instead of his usual casual style. Suddenly Shunxi feels ten times more nervous and underdressed although he knows he doesn’t look bad in his hoodie and cargo pants. But if he realized sooner things were going to be… like this!</p><p>He tries not to overthink and act normal instead, however possible it is in this situation. Thankfully the alcohol helps him loosen up a bit and soon he’s pulled into a story Yuliang excitedly re-tells him, about something happening on the last day of shooting. Gradually the tension seeps out of Shunxi’s limbs and chest, he runs his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair and pushes his glasses up his nose after laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of Yuliang’s words. Honestly, most of the time he isn’t entirely sure what Yuliang is talking about but he’s already got used to it and knows that it doesn’t actually mean the older boy isn’t smart. Quite the opposite, his mind is very complex and he has a grasp on things in a way that no one really does. Yuliang is serious about many things in his life, like dancing and acting, he puts his mind and soul into things and Shunxi admires him for it. He admires him for his confidence and carefree nature, too.</p><p>Without realizing it, Shunxi is sitting closer to Yuliang now than at the beginning of their dinner. They’re giggling as they try to put food into each other’s bowls and bickering over who’s choosing better pieces. It’s like the rest of the world has disappeared and they’re the only two people on the planet, sharing a meal and being drunk on each other’s smiles. And just like this the rest of their evening passes and Shunxi stops worrying about everything all the time, he feels relaxed and loose. His chest is warm and it’s not just because of the alcohol, they actually haven’t drunk that much, barely shared one bottle of beer between them. </p><p>The freezing night air hits their faces once the dinner is over and they walk out of the restaurant. Shunxi shudders and Yuliang puts his arm around his shoulders without hesitation. Earlier in the evening he would have flinched and maybe even tried to run away, but right now Shunxi just leans into him as they start walking slowly back to his hotel. Although, suddenly there is a different kind of tension between them once they’re out of the warm bubble of the restaurant. They fall silent and even though it’s not awkward, it’s a bit unnerving. Or maybe Shunxi is just nervous, again. And also Yuliang is nicely warm next to him and just slightly bit taller and the weight of his arm feels like a promise. And Shunxi’s romantic heart yearns for that promise, just for a wistful small second.</p><p>Yuliang starts humming a familiar melody under his mask and Shunxi turns to him with a smile under his own, he bumps his shoulder into the older boy's chest and catches his eye for a second before he ducks to hide his face in the front of his coat. The last thing he expected is to feel this comfortable, even though he’s still a bit tense. Maybe that tension is more of an excitement, because for a moment he imagines what could it be like if he allowed himself to dream.</p><p>They reach Shunxi’s hotel and thankfully no one is around it at this hour. Yuliang stops and pulls his arm away which makes Shunxi instantly feel the loss. They look at each other for a few seconds before Yuliang’s eyes crinkle a bit above his mask.</p><p>“Can I come up? We can play some games or maybe watch something,” the older boy offers and Shunxi should really say no. It’s risky enough that they both came back to the hotel, he has to be on set tomorrow around noon already and generally it sounds dangerous. But he also wants to see more of Yuliang’s smiles, feel more of his hugs and touches, to touch him in return and most of all kiss him. If he could, Shunxi would kiss him right here and now. </p><p>“Yea, come on. Just play it cool if someone asks,” Shunxi giggles nervously, the butterflies in his stomach trying to escape through his throat, as he enters the lobby of the hotel with Yuliang following close behind him. Thankfully it’s empty except for the receptionist who doesn’t ask questions, already used to actors coming and going. Shunxi reaches into his pocket for his card, turns around and leans next to the elevator while they wait for it to arrive. He stares at Yuliang and starts poking him with a finger through his padded jacket, all the while smiling and giggling again. Shunxi feels high on Yuliang’s attention and his half-lidded stare pinning him to the wall. For a moment Shunxi’s muddled brain wishes they would fuck. His breath hitches just with the thought of it but soon he’s shaken from it by Yuliang, who's returning the poking and tickling and by the time they reach Shunxi’s floor it turns into a fight.</p><p>Still tussling and fighting, they enter the room and almost end up tangled on the hotel carpet because they forgot to turn on the light. Shunxi switches on the lamp in the corner and tugs off his mask and hat before proceeding with his coat and tosses it all into the closet, the older boy follows his example quickly too. They plop on the couch, Shunxi showing Yuliang a video Fangxu posted. And just like that the atmosphere loosens again and the weird tension disappears, once they’re alone and bickering over this and that.</p><p>Yuliang is trying to persuade Shunxi to dance some douyin videos again, since he already sang for him earlier. Shunxi corrects him that it was humming and it doesn’t count as singing. Yuliang makes puppy eyes and already pulls out his phone to put on a song for them. Shunxi is determined to resist the puppy eyes and the hands that are trying to pull him in. But he fails, miserably so. No matter what, he’s powerless against the spell Yuliang has over him.</p><p>They end up pushing and pulling each other, Yuliang trying to teach Shunxi the steps and the younger one refusing to participate. Yuliang gives up at one point and just collapses laughing onto Shunxi and fully hugs him to his body. Despite all of this being silly and dorky, Shunxi is feeling euphoric and happy, even more right now being held in a warm embrace, the embrace of a person he has so many complicated feelings about.</p><p>“I really like you,” suddenly there is a quiet voice next to his ear, almost drowned out by the song still playing from Yuliang’s phone on the table. Shunxi freezes and his laugh dies down quickly. He must have heard wrong, right? He closes his eyes and quite honestly lets himself panic for a moment. </p><p>He can feel Yuliang moving away from their hug and probably trying to search for some reaction on Shunxi’s face. The music from the phone stops playing and they’re left in a deafening silence. Shunxi is still afraid to open his eyes and look at the older boy, because he knows the moment he does he won’t be able to think clearly at all. And maybe the last thing he should be doing right now is thinking, but that sounds far safer than doing what he actually wants to do. </p><p>Shunxi never hoped this could happen. Yes, they fooled around on and off camera, but it never crossed the line of some teasing and jokes. They were quite comfortable around each other when it came to skinship but that doesn’t have to mean anything. He’s comfortable with Fangxu and they’re just friends. So that's why, right now, Shunxi is afraid that if he opens his eyes, the nice dream will shatter and he will be left only with his illusions. That what he just heard Yuliang say, will be just his wild imagination.</p><p>But Yuliang is silent and instead Shunxi can feel him pulling even further away after a moment. A cold, bitter feeling seeps in instead of the warmth of the hug. And that’s far scarier than shattered dreams and empty hopes. Finally, Shunxi slowly opens his eyes, only to see Yuliang’s downcast stare and unreadable expression, just like Xiaoge he played so well that year ago. The silence in the room is unbearable and Shunxi is sure he himself isn’t even breathing as he watches the older boy turn around, rejection written all over the stiff set of his shoulders.</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh </em>. Fuck.</p><p>“You dumbass,” Shunxi blurts out and before Yuliang can get completely out of reach, he catches him by the elbow to pull him back. Yuliang’s pretty eyes are wide with surprise, full lips parted and Shunxi catches him by the collar of that sexy sweater to press them to his own. It’s time for him to finally stop  thinking and start doing what they should have been doing at least a year ago. </p><p>It takes a moment for Yuliang to respond to the kiss but he quickly catches up with the program and soon they’re making out like starved animals. Their harsh breaths are mingling together with the loud heartbeat in Shunxi’s ears, creating the sweetest melody and rhythm. He buries his fingers into Yuliang’s hair and tugs at the long locks at the back which entices a moan out of the older boy. Actually, Yuliang is very enthusiastic about the whole situation now and Shunxi can feel his clever hands sliding quickly  to his ass and waist, sneaking further up again and under the loose hoodie. Shunxi yelps from the cool touch to his bare skin and pulls away from the kiss so he can glare at Yuliang.</p><p>“You called me a dumbass,” Yuliang smirks sexily with no hint of displeasure and Shunxi wants to kick him.</p><p>“Oh, shut up and take me to bed,” Shunxi slides his hands down to the older boy’s slender hips and presses them closer to his own, making it clear that he’s very interested in taking this further. Yuliang, the damn bastard, has the gal to blush in this moment of all moments and gasp in surprise. It’s obvious that he didn’t plan for this evening to progress this far and Shunxi has to laugh at how cute the taller boy is. He always loved making Yuliang flustered and it clearly still works. Really, what an adorable dumbass.</p><p>With his blush still in place, Yuliang gently takes off Shunxi’s glasses and puts them on the table behind them before slowly walking him backwards to the bed. It’s a bit inconvenient, not being able to see that well, but Shunxi plans on keeping Yuliang close tonight, very close. They’re kissing again and he starts working on getting the slender body in front of him out of that sweater from hell, which by the way, outlines Yuliang’s chest way too well. Shunxi can’t deny being distracted on a few occasions all through the evening.</p><p>“So...I guess when you said it’s a date…” Shunxi finally pulls the sweater off, smirking at the ruffled state of the older boy and quickly works on ridding him of his t-shirt too. The toned body is all on display now and he has to admit that although Yuliang really did gain a bit of a weight, compared to when they were shooting last year, he still looks like a demigod. Definitely still the content of Shunxi’s countless wet dreams and fantasies all this time as he was stupidly pining after his co-star.</p><p>“...you really meant a date?” Shunxi finishes his sentence and runs his hand up Yuliang’s abs and chest until he hooks it around his neck. Yuliang is watching him again with that lazy stare, slight smirk on his lips and leans closer to suddenly kiss Shunxi’s eyebrow and then his cheek. It’s surprisingly tender and cute and it makes the younger boy shudder.</p><p>“I did,” Yuliang answers and bumps their noses together. “Actually, I hoped you did too, when you asked me out, during the stream, in front of 400k people.” Yuliang’s smile in that moment is blinding and too beautiful. Shunxi groans and without warning pushes him on the bed before tackling him. Time to stop talking and do more kissing. </p><p>It’s weird how familiar it feels when Shunxi starts undoing Yuliang’s pants, he’s done it definitely more times than he can count thanks to that scene they shot over and over again. It’s so easy that he doesn’t even have to look and can continue kissing his neck and collarbones as he moves lower down. It’s so ridiculous that even this is turning him on, sucking on that tan skin and feeling Yuliang’s hands pulling on his clothes. His oversized hoodie and t-shirt are basically ripped off him and Shunxi looks down dazedly at his lover as he straddles Yuliang’s lap. Is this what they are now? Lovers. Shunxi wonders but doesn’t feel like discussing it, not now at least.</p><p>“Fuck, you really have an 8-pack! That’s hot.” Yuliang exclaims before he sits up and latches his reddened lips on Shunxi’s stomach, sucking and licking the muscles he worked so hard for. It feels good to be liked and appreciated, he needs to admit as much. Yuliang’s deft fingers don’t waste time either and soon the younger boy’s pants are being pulled down, not all the way yet but enough for those hands to slide in and grab his ass again. Fuck Shunxi’s not gonna last this way and come in his pants if Yuliang doesn’t touch him properly.</p><p>“Yuliang~,” Shunxi whines, “gege~...get me naked~.” He wouldn’t call him ‘gege’ if it was any other situation but right now it has the desired effect. Yuliang sputters, looks up at him with wide eyes and a blush spreads all the way down his chest in seconds. Shunxi smirks. That’s right, he’s calling the shots here. Yuliang makes some incoherent sound and presses his face to Shunxi’s stomach in embarrassment as he obeys and pulls the pants off the rest of the way. Shunxi buries his hands in the messy hair and pulls Yuliang’s face up so he can look at him, he offers him a giddy smile and dives in for more kisses.</p><p> As the rest of their clothes disappear, they indulge for a while in just rolling around naked and tangled together while still kissing passionately. Every touch feels like a puzzle falling into place, as if they were always meant to end up like this, entwined in each other’s arms. Eventually Shunxi presses the older boy into the mattress and slides between his beautiful legs, something he’s dreamed of doing for a very long time. Those long and gorgeous legs he’s noticed on him since day one.</p><p>“W-wait,” Yuliang gasps and squeezes Shunxi’s shoulder anxiously. The younger one instantly stills and peers down at his lover with slight worry in his eyes. “I just… let’s not-, not take it that far yet, okay?” Yuliang tries to hide his face in Shunxi’s neck and the younger boy’s chest floods with warmth. This shy Yuliang is precious and Shunxi just wants to give him anything he wants. He kisses the reddened ear and runs his hand through the slightly damp dark locks.</p><p>“Anything you want, Ah-Liang,” Shunxi whispers and caresses the underside of one slender thigh. The boy under him shudders and presses himself even closer, their cocks sliding against each other and making them both moan. Shunxi reaches between their bodies and takes them both in his hand, squeezing and stroking a few times to relieve some tension. He’s bigger than Yuliang and finds that endearing for some reason. Or maybe everything about Yuliang is endearing to him.</p><p>“Turn over for me, baobei.” He doesn’t even know where all those sweet nicknames are suddenly coming from, but he loves seeing the older one squirm with each of them. After some quick maneuvering and grabbing the lube, Shunxi presses firmly to Yuliang’s back and wraps his arms around the slender torso. This is perfect, he gets to touch Yuliang’s chest and abs while pressing to that sweet little ass. He won’t push for them to fuck tonight but they can do other fun stuff. </p><p>“Gege, press your thighs together, let’s do it like this,” Shunxi mumbles into Yuliang’s neck, accompanied with a little bite, and then he’s already slicking his cock and without much ado slides between Yuliang’s muscular thighs. It’s a really tight squeeze and Shunxi exhales a shaky breath on the back of his lover’s neck. Yuliang turns his head and reaches back so he can pull Shunxi into a kiss as they start moving together. It feels so good that Shunxi never wants to stop, the delicious slide of their bodies and damp skin, the sounds Yuliang is making. No wet dreams can compare to this reality. Shunxi slides his hand down to wrap it around the older boy’s cock and starts pumping it in time with his own thrusts. He can feel Yuliang’s hand tighten in his hair as their tongues tangle in a mindless dance.</p><p>“Ah-... Ah Xi,” Yuliang gasps into Shunxi’s lips as their movements speed up, both already so close. It’s incredible how their bodies react almost in sync with each other. Hearing such endearment from Yuliang, Shunxi can’t help it and bites the muscular shoulder as he starts rutting his hips even faster. Yuliang’s hand joins Shunxi’s on his own cock, he’s almost sobbing with pleasure into the pillow and still pressing his thighs tightly, slick with sweat and precome as well as lube. Shunxi can’t take it any longer and spills between those pretty legs, shaking and spasming as pleasure courses through him like lightning. It doesn’t take long for Yuliang to follow suit and let out the sweetest moan that sounds a little like a broken version of Shunxi’s name.</p><p>Afterwards, for a long time, they just lay together like this, catching their breaths while sweat cools on their bodies. Shunxi keeps hugging Yuliang to him and sort of cuddling him this way too. He’s not going to lie, he had a thing for hugging Yuliang’s waist in any way possible ever since their filming, and now he can do it however much he wants. Shunxi really likes that idea.</p><p>“So, I take it that you like me too, then?” Yuliang turns in Shunxi’s embrace after a while and offers him a bright grin, messy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and leans in for a short kiss. Shunxi wants to slap him but instead deepens the kiss a bit more to show this dork just how much he likes him.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The next morning comes way too soon but it’s probably the sweetest thing ever as Shunxi wakes up cuddled like a teddy bear in Yuliang’s embrace, cheek pressed to his chest and steady breath ruffling his blonde hair. He feels warm and loved and a tiny bit unreal. But Yuliang is here and it’s not a dream anymore. Shunxi smiles sleepily as he listens to that steady heartbeat and thinks having a boyfriend doesn’t sound bad at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/yib0sgg">twitter</a> screaming about Chinese gays ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>